


lying

by ShadowSangzi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSangzi/pseuds/ShadowSangzi
Summary: 我脑子太黑了





	1. ①

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢随意不要推荐。  
> 下流本套路。不带脑子出门。  
> 来自某p先生的二选一代抉择现场。黑泥放出。  
> 知道我是谁的也不要说出来，留点面子。
> 
> mob梗。  
> x液中毒晓和母性爆发莲（物理意味），莲和晓伪双胞胎设定，但没有在一起，是双直前提。  
> 搞事当然得两个一起搞。  
> 某人得到了某app之后干的事。  
> 不要问为什么，这是无证上路。  
> 趁还没点开别看了吧。

　　他盯上住在咖啡馆阁楼里的那对双胞胎很久了。

　　卷发，同一个学校出身，同一个监护人，唯一的区别也就只有一位戴眼镜而另一位一位不带。大街上到处都是关于他们的风言风语，但他只关心他们的相貌、作息时间――毫无疑问，那完完全全就是处在他狩猎范畴的相貌，而他故意在咖啡厅每日蹲守也摸清楚了他们的行动规律。

　　异常晚归，通常他们总是在打烊之前肩并肩地回来，和老板打招呼之后就开始用眼神驱逐店内顾客。当然，这个点的常客们总是会识相地离开，之后老板也会关上店门离开。不过双胞胎是有钥匙的，所以咖啡店的门实际上只有他们睡前才会关上。

　　时间差，可乘之机。店内也没有什么监控系统，任何会暴露的可能性都没有。

　　完美的地点。

　　更别提他在某一次离开咖啡馆后手机上弹出的这个app，居然能够调节现实中的人体部位。不过限制很强，只能够用游标拖动选择。他将自己的名字输入进去之后，能看见的界面就只有“控制时长”、“长度”和“大小”三项。实验过一次之后他就再也抑制不住冲动，打定主意，要将那对双胞胎变成自己的东西。

　　多次打探之后他终于获得了那对双胞胎的名字，一个叫“来栖晓”，另一个叫“雨宫莲”，虽然常理说双胞胎应该同一个姓氏，但他悄悄调查的时候也确认过，这两个名字确实是属于那对双胞胎的――不带眼镜的那个是来栖晓，带眼镜的那个是雨宫莲。

　　他将双胞胎名字输入过app，但弹出的可调动项目异常地多，甚至还有一个输入框让他输入具体时间地点，自己安排脚本，享受整个将他们掌握在手心的过程。

　　真是天赐良机。

　　他新建了一个场景，随后，开始将双胞胎的数值慢慢调整到符合自己口味的地步……

　　……

　　雨宫莲和往常一样在上着最后一堂课，虽然后续没有任何邀约，但他依旧决定和来栖晓商量一下分头找人聊天。正在想着的时候，突然感觉到胸前有些异样――整个胸脯开始发麻，衣服摩擦地有点难受。

　　但现在还在上课期间，他不能让自己的动作过大，要是被人发现就不好了，他只能快速地捏了一把，缓解些许痒意。这非常不妙，胸前的不适带动起胯下开始冒头。

　　雨宫莲夹夹腿，无比期盼起赶紧下课，下课后好直接去找来栖晓商量下该怎么办。

　　但胸前的痒意开始增强，渐渐变成某种胀痛的感觉，这雨宫莲才意识到自己的身体产生某些变化。他将双手交叠在胸前，假装摆出一副认真的样子，趁着没人注意的时候用力捏起胸脯，期望着这点异常赶紧消失。

　　然而事不遂愿，雨宫莲渐渐控制不住想要舒缓痒意的双手，在大庭广众之下这样做让他面色发烧，但只能勾下头，掩饰自己的疯狂举动。

　　在用力抓揉间，他稍微碰到了一下自己衣服底下的乳头，瞬间叠加的快感让他险些在课堂上高潮，好不容易忍耐下来之后他完全不知所措――手上些微的粘糊感觉、拉起外套内的两片湿痕，都在提醒着雨宫莲他猜的没有错――作为一名男性青年，他分泌乳汁了。

　　这下，一切行程都得推掉，甚至不应该和来栖晓一起商量任何事，就应该直接回去。

　　雨宫莲不得不停下手，强忍着不适感。好不容易挨到下课。

　　铃声刚响起，雨宫莲还没来得及长出一口气，就被后桌的来栖晓按住了身体。

　　“莲莲，你刚刚上课在干什么？”来栖晓压低嗓音靠在他脖子边上说着，双手环绕在他胸前，摸到了某个部位之后用力一捏。

　　雨宫莲瞬间大脑一片空白，等到这波快感过去之后，他才发现来栖晓死死地捂住了自己的嘴，没有让任何声音漏出。底下已经是粘糊一片了，这下刺激直接让他射在底裤里。完了，湿了一大片。雨宫莲那为数不多的理智完全忽视了其他，居然在关心自己的裤子，明明来栖晓还趴在他耳边粗重地呼吸着。

　　“去洗手间吧。”来栖晓拉起雨宫莲，将他还塞在抽屉里的包拉出来，摩尔加纳今天被春抱走了，空包轻便的很。他挡在雨宫莲前面，带着他进到同一层楼的卫生间里，意外地，厕所里没有人。

　　来栖晓直接拉着雨宫莲就到了同一个隔间内，将门反锁后，雨宫莲目瞪口呆地看着他蹲下身子，开始解自己的裤带。

　　“晓……你干嘛……”

　　雨宫莲才射过的性器现在还有些疲软，但内裤里已经被精液射地一塌糊涂。来栖晓头昏脑胀地就将另一位还潮湿着的性器往嘴里送，笨拙地开始舔起那上面沾着的液体。

　　想要更多，想要让雨宫莲射在自己身体里。

　　来栖晓理智几乎断线，完全在靠本能活动，他才兴起些许“不太正常”的想法，就被更深的渴望给负压过去。来栖晓几乎失去了能够抑制住冲动的所有力量，完全沉沦在另一位男性的精液味道里。

　　他将雨宫莲的性器舔弄干净，之后又将底裤里的精液吸入嘴中。来栖晓不知道自己为什么要这样做，明明男性的味道并不好，但他着了魔一般吞吐着雨宫莲稍微翘头的小家伙，期望着对方能够再射一发给自己。

　　雨宫莲被他的舌头舔地胸前又开始痒起来，从已经被拉起的制服下摆内伸手掐起自己的乳珠，想要舒缓一些令人失去理智的异常，但这反而加快了他下身的勃起速度。在舔弄下重新直立起的小家伙，正在被和自己相貌一样的人吞进喉咙，这种认知让他更加兴奋，膨大的性器直接戳进来栖晓喉咙，顶地对方一阵干呕。

　　另一人不适的颤抖吸地雨宫莲异常舒适。笨拙地将自己身体放松的来栖晓一边强忍住异物入侵的不适，一边继续在没有多大活动空间的口腔中舔弄着那根。

　　雨宫莲低头看见的就是那样一副顺从的表情，看上去就像是自己在给自己口交。视觉与体感的双重刺激下，雨宫莲很快就在来栖晓的一个深喉中缴械。精液直接冲入咽喉让来栖晓呛着了，但这几下收缩吸地雨宫莲险些就直接在这种刺激下失禁。

　　这非常不正常，不仅仅是雨宫莲这么认为，来栖晓也觉得有些不对头，但也仅仅只是不对头的地步。每当他们想到这一点之后，就会强行打消自己的疑虑。

　　这是正常的。

　　有某种声音在扭曲着他们的意志，尽管他们没有意识到这点微妙的力量，但它在渐渐作用在他们身上。比如完全不在意自己的行为，比如急着回到勒布朗。

　　等到他们整理好衣装，将湿润的衣物掩盖在制服之下后，就循着最为本能的反应，踏上了回到咖啡店的地铁。

　　晚高峰的地铁人挤着人，他们晚了两趟车才等上一趟看上去没什么人的。距离也就几站的路，没找到座位的他们站到车厢的链接处，那里空旷地很。他们中间隔着一个人，但没有多加在意，就这样一左一右地靠在扶手上。

　　突然，中间的那个人隔着裤子按上了来栖晓的股缝，准确无误地找到了某个小口，按压两下之后向前，从后边摸到了会阴处——突如其来的快感让来栖晓险些跌坐在地，随后一个坚硬的东西划开股底最后的遮挡，有什么尖锐的东西划开了衣物，破细缝的裤子无法抵挡住身后一人肆意妄为的手。那人抵在后穴中浅浅穿刺，一边捣鼓着他下体，一遍说道：“如果不想让所有人都看着你的话，乖点，站到我前面来。”

　　来栖晓骑虎难下，这根本无法选择。他只能向侧前方走上半步的距离，挡住身后的那只手的作弄。眼角瞟过雨宫莲，他的状况明显比自己还艰难——那人的手直接从雨宫莲的后边绕过，到他的胸前，不紧不慢地捏着雨宫莲的胸，雨宫莲只能用书包挡在胸前，甚至要低下头来掩饰自己的快感。

　　太糟了。

　　来栖晓还来不及给之后想上些什么对策，身后的人就将抹了什么东西的手指塞入后方。来栖晓对未经开发的领域所有的触感都是陌生的，那根手指颇有技巧地在后穴里捣鼓着，不出一会就找到了他的敏感点——他死死咬住手指，才没让惊呼声音溢出。

　　“这里吗，还真的浅啊……不过里面怎么样呢，居然可以设置敏感点啊……果然是个名器。”后方的人嘟嚷着什么来栖晓并不能听得懂的东西，他现在已经无暇顾及任何异常状况，后边捣鼓着的手指直接加到三根，反复在敏感点上的戳刺让他头脑一片混沌。

　　想要更多。

　　来栖晓欲望再次盖过头脑中的全部理智，身体内部渐渐兴起的痒意迫切需要更加暴力的安抚。比如被什么东西进入身体，破开未知的领域，到达最深的地方，然后――

　　下一站上车的人特别多，来栖晓被推搡着直接摔在那人身上，身后被一个硬物顶在股底。他哽咽一下，稍微清醒过来的神志又被身后的硬物夺走。

　　好大。

　　来栖晓挪动了一下，感受到那位的尺寸，不禁开始脑补起实际的体感会到怎样恐怖的地步。后穴几下收缩间吞吐着并不能缓解痒意的手指，而那人似乎是感受到了他的渴望，直接把巨物放出，戳在他的腿间。

　　“居然能做到这一步……真不错……”

　　那人将位置对准之后，也不急于冒进，反而是抵在那里浅浅戳刺。来栖晓无暇顾及对方说了些什么，只是觉得自己快被折磨疯了，努力收缩着肌肉，尝试着能让他的那根在下次戳刺间能深入更里面的地方。刚刚被找到的敏感点渴望着更多抚慰，而对方这样的行径明显就是不打算让他如愿以偿，甚至还故意用手挡住他将腰下沉的动作。

　　“求……求你……”来栖晓终于抵挡不住高涨的欲望，心理防线开始瓦解。就这样被进入了也不要紧吧，只要这种姿态不是被所有人看见就行。他颤巍巍地眨眨眼睛，回头对着那名陌生人交出了自己的一切。

　　得偿所愿，那根硬物终于顶进了后穴，初经人事的部位吸的很紧，完全无法放松，就算是来栖晓想要被直接捣进深处，也没办法一口气下去。被开拓的不适感让他完全无法松懈力道。

　　在一个急刹车中，列车行进到下一个站口，来栖晓一个没站稳，放松了对那根巨物的抵抗，直接将后边抵着的东西整个吃了下去。一瞬间深入到连自己都不清楚的地域，瞬间将所有敏感点碾过的快感和被迫打开身体的痛感突入大脑，来栖晓没压住那阵直达脊髓的酥麻感觉，惊呼出声。随后又在周围人投递来的目光里随意地摇摇头，表达自己没有任何问题之后，学着自己“兄弟”的样子将头低下。

　　被发现了，在所有人面前，在被陌生人进入身体，紧张过头的他后穴吃地那人更加舒爽。收缩的甬道被迫顶起，在前腹突出一小块。那人甚至收回了将雨宫莲胸前玩地湿润了一大片的手，摸上来栖晓小腹，将那根巨物顶出的突起压回身体里。被抚摸着的小腹更加清晰得感知到那根东西的尺码，无法看见后方人脸的来栖晓全部的注意力都放在体内那根肉棒上，被拓开的甬道描摹着那东西狰狞的样子。他满脑子都是肉棒上的沟壑，被顶得有些难受的来栖晓收缩几下后穴，引发那人更兴起的欲望。

　　太过头了。

　　来栖晓还没适应这个尺寸，那人就开始疯狂抽插。深处被操纵着出现的新的敏感部位和前列腺同时被摩擦着，那根巨物在反复开发中抵上更加危险的地方——那里有某个小口，显然，是肠道的一部分。

　　完全没想到对方能直接一路肏到结肠，来栖晓被这刺激的体感摆弄地浑身发抖。还按在小腹的手掌将来栖晓钉死在肉棒上，直接被肏在器官口的痛感完全被快感覆盖，就算是些微的痛苦也不过是调味，比起直窜入顶峰的快感来说，痛苦真的不算什么。太刺激了，这一轮回中还是各方面处子的他被人直接干到身体深处，肠道内的几处敏感点被反复摩擦着，来栖晓沉沦在自己的欲望之中，不住地收缩肠道，吸得身后那人更加舒适。

　　“不错啊……”那人在他耳边喃喃自语。

　　来栖晓在又一阵刹车中向后将那根巨物吃到头。又一次被顶回结肠的酸痛快感让他头脑一片空白，高潮中的身体更加卖力地收缩起身后的肉棒，那人倒吸一口气，在最深处快速肏弄几下，随后将粘腻的东西抵在口径上，射在里面。

　　在地铁上被人中出了……在大庭广众之下被一位陌生人干到浑身发软……等到理智回归之后来栖晓才想到这一点，高潮过后无力的他又因为这点儿兴奋收缩了几下甬道。后边那人的器物在射过一次之后依旧没有显露疲态，还坚硬地抵在那个位置。那人似乎是失去了什么兴趣，或者是提起另一些更加危险的兴趣。他埋在来栖晓耳边，仿佛在下另一番通告：“还有两站到四轩茶屋，如果你不能在这段时间里再让我射出来的话，那就算你失败了。成功的话我就把塞子塞进去，能够保证你不会因为走路而流出精液。而如果失败的话，你就等着这样直接走回去吧。”

　　身后那人是话直接唬住来栖晓，如果真的就这样从地铁站走回咖啡店的话，精液绝对会流出来。被开了道口子的校裤完全无法兜住流动的精液，一边走着一遍就会滴落在地上，或者是顺着大腿留下白色的痕迹。不管是哪种都非常明显。这完全就是在告诉所有人，自己被什么人在地铁上给开发到这种地步。不行，绝对不能出现这种状况。来栖晓向后伸出一只手拉住身后的扶杆，然后一狠心，学着之前被顶弄的样子，开始在那根肉棒上起伏着，用着别人的东西肏着自己的肠道。

　　“唔……”这种大胆的行为让来栖晓越加压抑不住自己唇边的情动呻吟，他开始将肉棒往自己的敏感点上撞着，寄希望于开始发情的身体在这样的刺激之下多收缩几下，让那人缴械投降。

　　但这样的行为明显没什么用，身后那人悠游自得，一下腰都不愿意挺动，甚至连抵在前端的手都收了回去。又到了下一站。人潮向着内部更加拥挤，来栖晓不禁向后退了半步，双脚抵住那人脚尖。巨物又肏回结肠口，来栖晓被这一下顶地又濒临高潮。

　　很不对劲……来栖晓终于提回某种反复出现的念头，就算有一根东西抵在深处的黏糊液体中，来栖晓也无法打消自己的异样感。为什么自己在地铁上被一个陌生人强奸，甚至放荡地用着一个陌生男人的东西把自己送上高潮？回归的理智叫嚣着要破开那层认知上的遮障。这完全是不应该出现的事情，完全不应该出现在他身上。

　　身后那人的手机“叮”地一声响起提示音，来栖晓注意到这点，身后的人在看手机，只要这时候回身制服――

　　唔。

　　抵在深处的东西猛力肏弄几下，来栖晓回归的理智随着这个动作又被抛到九霄云外，喘着粗气，收缩着后穴，用那人的肉棒磨着自己的敏感点。

　　“小瞧你了啊，居然差点挣开控制。”

　　被身后发力的人又肏干上几处敏感点，来栖晓大脑回归混沌，不由自主地配合身后的动作扭腰。一个劲地将肉棒吃得更深。那人的东西在甬道里快速捣弄，将来栖晓送上下一波热潮。对方变换着角度开始失去控制地朝着各个方向顶弄来栖晓的肠道，被迫扩宽的通道吸吮着巨物，带给两人更加上头的热度。

　　怎么……太舒服了……

　　来栖晓在再次刹车的列车上被人送上情热的巅峰，他再次射在底裤内，后穴里吸着的那根同样插入最深处。来栖晓头脑过热，已经无法想起事件的全貌，直接摊在身后的人身上，帮助那人的东西向着更危险的地方肏去。结肠口在这下深顶中被迫打开，巨物碾过口径，到了那种危险的地方，首次被开发的部位给来栖晓送上了第二波巅峰，他只用后穴就进入云霄。那人的龟头在里面穿插几次，大开大合地顶入和拔出，仿佛被肏干着子宫一样。最终，那人抵在内部射了出来。来栖晓被那个尺寸顶弄地头皮发麻，身体在高潮中吸吮着肉棒，浓郁的精液喷吐在最深处，比之前那次的量还要多。

　　“原本是想看你走回去的，不过这样的话多半会脱离控制吧。”

　　身后的人将器物拔出，来栖晓甚至有种结肠口被拖得更低的错觉，肠壁还恋恋不舍地抽动着状若挽留。被身后那人轻拍了下臀部，然后将一个不大的塞子放入身体——那玩意正好顶在前列腺点上，这样走回勒布朗的话，半路就会再被送上高潮的，来栖晓有些牙酸地夹夹臀部，将塞子吃得更死。

　　“是你赢了，带着你的弟弟赶紧回咖啡馆吧。”

　　听见这话来栖晓才想起身后实际上站着两个人。回头看向终于站直了腰的雨宫莲，来栖晓立即发现了什么地方的不同——他胸前有什么东西在一直震动着。

　　雨宫莲面上发烧，一路红至耳尖。看见来栖晓的目光之后有些难堪地将制服笼上，小心地将扣子系上，但这样胸前的震动就更加明显，雨宫莲只能再把书包抱在胸前遮挡着。

　　地铁门这时候打开了，来栖晓拉着雨宫莲回到熟悉的通道口内，顺着人流走上电梯。他们没有注意到，之前的那个男人也跟着他们下了地铁，寸步不离得跟在他们身后。

　　在上电梯的时候，来栖晓身后的塞子突然被人拉着拖出来些许。难道又是什么痴汉吗？来栖晓收紧括约肌，希望能够将塞子留在体内。但对方直接用力将塞子顶回原位，随后模仿抽插的动作压在前列腺点上狠狠碾磨。来栖晓只能将头颈埋进雨宫莲肩上，掩饰着自己情动的喘息声。

　　……

　　他看着被自己玩弄到这种地步，还带着明显无法掩饰的塞子走在路上的来栖晓，忍不住想要再作弄一番。另一位敏感的乳头也非常可爱，自己真是遇见了一对极品。

　　但现在还不行，距离设定的调教地点还太遥远，这只是一个开胃小菜而已，真正的主菜还要等到他们回到咖啡屋之后才能开始。

　　很快，他就能够拥有一对双胞胎性奴了。

　　阴影蔓延而上，渐渐开始侵蚀着两位怪盗团团长的精神，他们不会知道自己将要变成什么，或者将要被做些什么。

　　现在的他们，只关心着后穴深处堆积的液体，和胸间因为满涨而有些疼痛的乳头。


	2. ②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中出、尿液射入，还有啥？我忘了。  
> mob。  
> 混乱邪恶搞cp。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢随意不要推荐。  
> 下流本套路。不带脑子出门。  
> mob梗。  
> x液中毒晓和母性爆发莲（物理意味），莲和晓伪双胞胎设定，但没有在一起，是双直前提。  
> 搞事当然得两个一起搞。  
> 某人得到了某app之后干的事。  
> 不要问为什么，这是无证上路。  
> 趁还没点开别看了吧。

　　靠着app的设置，他得到了一个从午后就开始打烊的咖啡店，老板早早地离开店铺。雨宫莲掏出钥匙交给身后跟着的那位，他自然等双胞胎进咖啡屋之后就从里面将门反锁。app不仅仅带给了他一个十足的封闭空间，还能够调整那两位的敏感度，甚至让其中一人直接分泌乳汁都能够做到，真是极其好用的东西。

　　他看着将包放在吧台后乖巧地站在眼前，眼神无光的被催眠的两位少年，尤其是其中一位还因为胸前没有停止的震动而不自觉地张嘴呼吸，一股热流让他下体重新勃起。真不错啊，轻轻松松就能够将觊觎多时的东西弄到手，他从心底蔓延出一阵火热的烈焰。两个都是名器，一个能够调整某些奇怪的方面，另一个能够调整欲望渴求度，甚至连“不被插就没办法射精”这样的详细设定也能够勾选。真不愧是青少年啊，比起自己来说可变性强多了。

　　尽管他不知道他实际上招惹了两位什么人，但在勒布朗，他们就是自己的奴隶，处理性欲的家伙而已。不过思及他设置的额外内容的时间点，距离他们放学有着非常长的一段时间，就好奇地问起两人在放学后的经历。事无巨细，眼前的两位交替着补充着那段时间发生的事。

　　胸前漏乳、厕所口交……app居然能够直接做到这个地步……

　　明明只是将时间和具体数值设定了一个大致范围，再多也就只写了一个“双方互相有好感”而已，居然就直接在学校来了一次口交，真是真是让人意外的行动。这对双胞胎比想象中还要更有天分啊。他听完全过程之后，就想到了一些新的玩法，比如让其中一位叫自己老师，另一位叫自己哥哥。这样的话就算在设定范围外的地域也会发生更加有意思的事，说不定叫哥哥的那位会直接把自己的形象替换成双胞胎中的另一位，这样的话还能看见些什么更加有意思的东西。

　　不过这都是之后的事了，在没有身体上的依赖性之前，如果就进行这种精神层面的改变的话，说不准会遇到和在电车上相同的情况。

　　来栖晓很危险，他很容易就能脱离自己的控制。

　　但无妨，横竖都不是现在生效。就算那人要反抗的话，在自己这根粗壮的家伙手底下也会瞬间失去理智，太好搞定了，暂时不用考虑更加长远的事情。他掏出手机，将这一点设置了进去，虽然肯定不会立即起什么反应的，但这也不失为一种预备情趣。

　　随后，他从吧台后拿出前几天寄存在老板这里的箱子，将来栖晓推倒在桌上，那人一倒在桌子上就自觉地将双腿抱起，让他能跟直观地看到含着塞子的后穴在微微开合。真棒啊，他拎起塞子猛地捅进又快速拔出，高昂的呻吟瞬间冲出双唇，来栖晓被这一下刺激地全身弹动一下，却又抓着自己的双腿维持稳定大开的姿势。射进体内的精液早就在走动之中缓缓流至浅处，这一拔直接就让他后穴的精液流淌出来。察觉到后穴中液体的溢出，来栖晓强忍着空虚将后穴收缩几下，混乱的思维只能够想着要将精液留在体内这一点。他将臀部抬得更高，寄希望于那些精液能够倒流回自己的孔洞里。

　　不愧是能够更改“精液渴求度”的那位，这副顺从的样子极大地鼓舞了不知名的先生，将脱光衣服的雨宫莲压倒在包裹地严丝合缝、但裤子却豁开一个大口的来栖晓上。然后抓起雨宫莲因为乳房的异样再次颤动地立起的阴茎，对着那个流水的屁股就戳了进去。

　　雨宫莲被来栖晓稍微开发过的甬道包裹着吸吮，没经历过这些的他瞬间就缴械投降，直接射进来栖晓的屁股里。两人被压抑了一路的性欲让他们在这一下直接双双高潮。身后站着观赏的那位就看了一出好戏。

　　哥哥将弟弟吸到射精，之后又因为弟弟的射精而自己到达巅峰。双生子的戏码如果可以的话，他真的想就这样一直看下去，但显然不行。雨宫莲这已经射了四次了，再接着射下去可能之后就没办法勃起，考虑到之后的乐子，他只能拍拍雨宫莲的屁股，出声让他从双胞胎兄弟的后穴里拔出来，然后又把他安置在沙发扶手上。

　　被正好卡在会阴处的雨宫莲就着扶手开始摩擦下体，没得到允许之前不能用手揉胸，只能靠这点压力来缓解自己高涨的欲望。但杯水车薪，相比起怎么都填补不过来的欲望来说，他这仅仅只是在让欲望变得更加高涨。

　　不知名的先生这时候从包里找出一根有些微弹性的尿道塞。伸手将雨宫莲按在沙发上固定好之后，再次开始撸动着他疲软下去的阴茎。等到小东西恢复精神，就开始将那个栓子往他龟头里插进去。他模仿着阴茎肏穴都动作，深深浅浅地开始拓开那本来不能被进入的地方。

　　“唔……啊啊……”轻微的呻吟声并不能换来那人的心慈手软，反而只能让在尿道里钻的那玩意更加深入。

　　雨宫莲完全没有意识到，自己前端的异样究竟代表着什么东西。只能无助地扶着那人的手臂继续在沙发扶手上轻微晃动，直到那东西划过整段海绵体，顶上一个更加危险的地方。“放松。”一个陌生的声音在耳边响起，雨宫莲顺着那声音的指示和在下体的动作慢慢放松对前端的管制，没两下，那东西就顶进膀胱，最末端的小球也正好卡在马眼正中。

　　“唔嗯……”下体被抑制住的欲望让雨宫莲开始无意识地将乳头往前送，但却迟迟没有得到任何抚慰。

　　他又被那人摆回原位。来栖晓那欲求不满的脸就摆在眼前，仿佛自己成了站在第三视角旁观的人，身下躺着的那个将双腿缠上腰背的那个才是真正的自己。

　　混乱的思维主导了认知，雨宫莲无意识地伸手将自己被锁住的阴茎抵上身下那人的穴口。就着液体要捅进来栖晓的身体非常容易，他肏进身下那人的甬道中，循着最原始的本能捅至深处。比起之前能干到结肠的那位的巨物，雨宫莲的这根尺寸虽然更短点，但也足够抚慰到他全部的敏感点。塞在身上人阴茎内的长棍随着一下一下的活塞动作而碾过前列腺，来栖晓大声喊叫出来，被肏到湿润的眼角止不住地流淌着生理盐水。

　　身后的那位也没闲着，在绕过雨宫莲拱动起伏的腰背，把锁精环套进来栖晓的龟头上之后。他将带着点能够发情药效的润滑液倒在雨宫莲身后，“噗嗤”地用手指捅了进去。

　　他还记得自己给这位设置了些什么设定，较低的结肠口，被肏到之后就会像女性一样分泌液体润滑，可惜依旧不能直接改变性别或者是在后穴中多出一个孕育生命的器官。尽管如此，这位少年的肠道也不输给他兄弟。能够直接模仿出女性阴部的肠道褶皱，能够直接将射入体内的精液全部包裹起来的结肠，比起来栖晓那只能够调整后穴感度的列表来说，显然是这一位更有意思。

　　他只是稍微用手指扩张几下而已，底下那人的屁股就一片泥泞。动情的呻吟调拨着他的神经，他放出身下巨物，抵着雨宫莲的穴孔就一肏到底，直接突破结肠口，将整个龟头穿过那道缝隙，然后压在那个位置快速耸动起来。浅浅地几下拉扯之后那人加大了动作，但龟头依旧死死地锁在口径内，并没有要脱出的意思。反而是雨宫莲被这样的作弄捣干地更加汁水淋漓，从深处分泌出的液体如同真正的女性潮喷一样裹着那根东西，身后的人因为这种异于正常的体感，发出了令人舒心的长叹。

　　被龟头拖拽着的口径让雨宫莲失去对全部事物的判别能力，机械地加大对来栖晓的肏干，学着后穴里横冲直撞的那玩意一样，开始将另一个世界的自己肏地连哭带喘。身下的来栖晓不停地吸吮着雨宫莲的家伙，膨大的海绵体因为无处发泄情欲，变得更加坚硬，顶端的龟头也在一次深撞之中到达口径的位置，但还是到不了顶端，没法像身后的人一样将整个家伙都卡进去。

　　雨宫莲胸前震动地麻木了的跳蛋被突然撕下，乳头被捏起，两只粗糙的大手反复在乳头上按压，原本停滞住的奶液又开始在胀痛感中冲出乳孔，点点滴落在来栖晓身上。来栖晓像是着了魔一般，在只有手背部着力、腿挂在雨宫莲腰上的这种时候，还蜷起身子将口唇凑到那被按压的乳头前。就算是轻轻叼起含在嘴中研磨的动作，也让雨宫莲此时异常敏感，甚至一瞬间停下了身下的动作，又在另一人的狠狠肏入之下顺着力道顶上来栖晓的敏感点。

　　糟糕，各方面都很糟糕。

　　胸前被渐渐吸出的乳汁，身后被反复操弄的结肠口，快感直接从尾椎骨升起，窜入头脑间让思维放空。雨宫莲在三重刺激下靠着乳头和后穴到达了高潮，失神地感受着后方巨物的进出，那东西被他体内的吸吮夹得异常舒服，身后那人舒爽地将今天的第三发射进那道口径。被中出的热潮超过雨宫莲的想象，连着被送上两次顶峰的雨宫莲双目无神地大张着嘴，直接瘫软在来栖晓身上。

　　来栖晓在经历了地铁上的一番折腾之后，这样的操弄显然无法满足他，适应了直接捅到深处被人操开口径的体感，雨宫莲的那根就有些满足不了他。他带着些许羡慕地从雨宫莲身下爬起，雨宫莲依旧被封住的阴茎从他臀底滑出。

　　来栖晓欲求不满地站起身，看着那位依旧保持着尺寸的巨物，双手撑在雨宫莲之上，向着那人露出破开口子损的臀部。那人没有直接肏进来栖晓早已准备好的甬道中，反而是顶在会阴处，用肉棒操着来栖晓的大腿。

　　意识到那人不可能就这样进来之后，来栖晓配合地加紧了双腿，卖力地帮身后的人腿交。

　　渐渐被肏地双腿之间也敏感起来，来栖晓迎合地摇动着屁股，后穴不停地一张一合，精液缓缓流出。

　　“明明全身的衣服都还穿在身上，但却把屁股摇的像个荡妇一样，来栖你可真棒啊。”身后那人舒爽得将阴茎从双腿间拔出，干进那个被几轮操干之后有些许红肿的口子里。

　　被鼓励了，被那人夸奖了。

　　精神上的遮障阻挡着他的正确认知，来栖晓兴起一种被驯服的快感。他表情狂乱地涌现出某种近乎崩坏的喜悦，随后看着身下早早就失去意识的雨宫莲，突然就这样吻上了那片闭合的嘴唇。完全没有意识到自己在做些什么事，来栖晓轻舔弄着那人的嘴唇。陷入晕厥的人显然没有多大可能能够抵御住外物的入侵，没两下就顺从地张开了嘴。来栖晓模仿起自己给雨宫莲口交时候的动作，将他的舌头卷起，不断地从他嘴中吸走更多液体。

　　似乎是察觉到有另外的东西在自己嘴中掠夺空气，雨宫莲没过多久就从昏迷中清醒过来。一睁开眼就是“自己”近在咫尺的脸，并且还被那人亲吻着，一模一样的脸堵住自己的全部视野。雨宫莲看不到正在被肏着后穴的来栖晓摆露出了怎样的情态，只知道闭上眼睛，然后将舌头搅进对方的嘴里，交换着那份脱离控制的热度。

　　随着深处的口径被再次肏开，来栖晓吻雨宫莲吻得更加投入，将一切的呻吟都压回唇齿间。身后的那根巨物在自己后穴内不断抽插，他也卖力地配合着顶弄放松或者收紧甬道，顺着那人的用力方向摇摆着腰肢。

　　几小时前还是正常学生的家伙才被开发几小时就将腰摆成这样，真要说这人之前没有经验，但在地铁上那一轮的时候却又紧致地完全就是处子。不得不说来栖晓的身体真是极品。

　　来栖晓被准备着那人抵在深处再被中出一轮，身后那东西也顶在结肠口内如愿以偿地停下了。但接下来的状况却让来栖晓神志滑向更岌岌可危的地步，超出预料之外的事态让他轻哼出声，并在这段注入间被推上几次高潮。

　　那人拖着他向后退了两步，把来栖晓的身体往下压，随后就在那个位置上开始了这一轮的注入。刚开始还是正常的精液，但在射精结束后，另一波滚烫的液体被射进肠道——那是尿液。发现不对的来栖晓根本无法阻拦那人的动作，他的后穴还被死死卡在那位的硕大龟头上，搭在桌子边沿的双手无力地扶着。身后的注入打在肠道深处的敏感部位，后方的人又在这之间小幅颠动起身体。滚烫的尿液被射入拐弯的肠道，来栖晓渐渐浮现出迷醉的表情，慢慢隆起的小腹仿佛真的被那人中出到怀孕。被洗脑到完全没有正常意志的他甚至把臀部往后送去，让那些液体射入更深的地方。

　　这一次的注入感受起来比起其他几次都要漫长，胀大的小腹渐渐开始痛苦起来，好不容易等那人排空了膀胱，正打算起身去厕所的来栖晓却被告知站在那里保持姿势不要动。身前些许的声响停止之后，另一根阴茎直接捅入甬道里。

　　那是雨宫莲的东西，来栖晓敏锐地感受到不一样的地方，但这次的那根东西上并没有尿道塞。来栖晓上半身就这样被掰起，压倒在坐在矮沙发的人的阴茎前。带着尿液腥味的巨大肉棒顶在他的脸上，来栖晓顺从地张开双唇，开始舔弄着那根干得自己欲仙欲死的肉棒。他把那些尿液含得很深，雨宫莲在他屁股里胡乱顶弄都没有让液体漏出，除了“咕叽”的声响之外没有任何超出范围的不适。

　　雨宫莲的那一根在来栖晓的卖力伺候下没多久就投降了，但随着冲入通道里的液体带来了另一波不适。

　　……太满了……糟糕啊……

　　还保持着沉下腰腹的来栖晓被手压着做了一个深喉，被过度开发的肠道含着另外两人给予自己的东西。括约肌在这几次的开发中因为肿胀而疼痛起来，来栖晓还在奋力舔弄眼前的东西，放松着屁股让雨宫莲射入的那些流入更深的肠道。

　　有什么东西在被破坏着，来栖晓比沉溺在其中的雨宫莲更加清楚地认知到这一点。但自愿为了眼前的肉棒做着深喉的自己，已经没有更多的思考空间去想这到底是怎么一回事了。沉沦在欲望之中，将全部的理性抛在脑后，来栖晓嗅着那根巨物的味道，脸色溢满情欲。

　　等到雨宫莲射完，来栖晓才被允许不用继续口交，那人拿出一根尺寸可观、上面凹凸不平的塞子，塞进来栖晓衣服豁口的那个难以闭合的肉穴内。随后拍拍来栖晓的屁股，才示意他可以起身。后穴中的液体都被堵死在肠道内，来栖晓双腿发虚，颤抖地挪动着坐到对面的沙发上。那根巨大的假阴茎磨蹭着内部的敏感点，虽然比起真正的那根巨物来说短上一些，但还是被捅进了结肠口。假物的龟头同样地卡在结肠口，来栖晓敏锐地察觉到那地方有些不适――里面也肿了。

　　来栖晓弯下腰，按照吩咐拿出了前不久他才和明智吾郎比试过的棋子，颤抖地开始将那一盘国际象棋摆开位置。腹部的情况非常糟糕，轻微隆起的小腹宛如怀胎三月一样，宛若一个性欲十足的孕妇将自己的身体插到肿胀。而另一位被按回对面那人的阴茎上，那人又将那个尿道栓插回雨宫莲疲软的东西里。

　　“来吧，你们对决一次给我看看，谁赢了谁今天晚上就能够到床上去和我做一些有意思的事。谁要是输了，那就不怪我不客气了。”


	3. ③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下流本套路。不带脑子出门。  
> mob梗。  
> x液中毒晓和母性爆发莲（物理意味），莲和晓伪双胞胎设定，但没有在一起，是双直前提。  
> 搞事当然得两个一起搞。  
> 某人得到了某app之后干的事。  
> 不要问为什么，这是无证上路。  
> 趁还没点开别看了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞半天才明白机制，那么预警就打在这里了。
> 
> 灌肠、玩具使用、推车、放置、中出、睡姦（轻微）。
> 
> 看过前面的人随意了反正我也黑泥。  
> 别把我挂了就行，关爱黑泥写手谢谢谢谢。

　　毫无疑问的结果。

　　他插在雨宫莲的甬道内颠动，将身上这人连番送上高潮的时候就预料到了这一点。被一根东西疯狂穿刺在臀底，就算没有被催眠也会丧失足够的可思考空间。

　　他完全不在意双胞胎的状况，甚至连棋局都是一个幌子，他早就想好了要给这对双胞胎准备怎样的小玩意，在能够前几天将app研究透彻之后，他就将全部的道具购入完成，并且寄放在店内，准备帮他们度过这一个令人愉快的初夜。事实上的这个夜晚他也过得特别愉悦，身上的人在自己东西上纠缠的软肉让他下身更加硬挺。湿滑的内部被他顶出假性潮喷，他的手不安分得握着雨宫莲的前端，拉着那根尿道栓同样在前段的孔洞里抽插。

　　两处同时被攻击的雨宫莲反复冲上高潮，迷蒙的双眼看着棋盘上的棋子。也不想棋盘上的各种套路，随意地拿起棋子按照规则随便乱下。

　　没出意料，是对面的那个胜利了。来栖晓将棋子摆准位置，将雨宫莲将死之后，难耐地夹了夹臀部。

　　倒影在对面那人瞳孔中的来栖晓发现，自己看向他的目光满是露骨的渴求。眼前的另一个“自己”正在那般境地下狂乱地哭喊，某些时刻突然的一颤也只能说明那人被再次送入顶峰。下棋时来栖晓无法遏制地将自己的目光落在对面的结合处，跟着对面拍打肉体的节拍夹紧屁股。就算后边夹着的那根死物尺寸足够巨大，但也还是比不过真正有温度的家伙，来栖晓无比渴望那根进出在自己眼前的东西肏回自己的后穴，而不是将那根玩具代替真实的肉体。

　　果然还留着强烈的自主意识。不知名先生看着来栖晓表现出的情态，暗自思索琢磨着。比起身上这个因为被疯狂开发而失去全部理智、下棋都将自己的棋子往必死路上送的一位来说，来栖晓明显还没有到达真正失去自主意识的地步。不过这并不会影响到后续发展，这样刺激的性事初体验，直接就能够在他们灵魂中留下足够的烙印，就算有朝一日找回了自我意识，也肯定回不到过去。

　　他冲着来栖晓点点头，随后将雨宫莲又送上了新的热潮中。那家伙已经完全堕落，只知道将屁股狠命往下坐，或者是自己捏着自己的胸脯大力揉按。被在高潮中继续玩弄深处的雨宫莲无暇顾及其他事物，只知道往自己身上的敏感部位更用力地作弄。

　　他没有射给雨宫莲，在插回去之前就用手机将那东西调到“最长时间”之后，他明显能够感到快感的叠加。叠加起的假性射精显然比起普通直接射出要漫长、愉悦地多，并且不用等到性器恢复精神，就能够开始下一轮的肏干。身上的这个已经溺亡在反复的快感中了，多半也不会反抗其他的过分要求，只需要再有几小时的连续高潮，就应该能够满足离开咖啡店的洗脑要求了。也不会对某些行为兴起反抗意识，想怎么玩弄就怎么玩弄。

　　而坐在对面的那个不一样，那家伙聪明地很，也敏锐得很。不将他用真实的肉棒干上整晚的话，说不准还真会自己清醒过来。思及地铁中那险些没有完成的初次开发，他还是有些后怕。

　　再次将雨宫莲送上巅峰后，他才将自己的性器从那个孔洞中拔出。他示意来栖晓到卫生间去，随后将雨宫莲安置在沙发上，掏出另一根布满突起的塞子，戳进那个孔眼中。比起他给来栖晓选的东西，这个塞子的尺寸明显小上半圈，但濒临晕厥的雨宫莲并不会意识到这点差别。他将塞子摆好位置之后，拍拍雨宫莲的屁股，那个孔眼肉眼可见地收缩了起来，死死地含住那根细长的棒子。

　　这可是一个极其舒适的好洞，要是直接被肏松了的话怪可惜的。

　　将雨宫莲抛下，进到内部的厕所里的他，看着一手扣在后臀上将塞子固定住、一手玩弄起自己前面的那根可怜的小东西的来栖晓发笑。才过几小时就食髓知味的放荡身体依旧被紧紧包裹在校服的遮盖中，底裤完全没救了，渗透蔓延开一大片痕迹。来栖晓身后放着的那只手尽管看上去只是在用力压着不让塞子滑出，但实际上还在将塞子拉出一段距离之后再按回原位，肏弄着自己的身体内部。

　　他就这样看着来栖晓呼吸随着动作而急促停缓，隆起的小腹也跟着收缩、膨大。真不错，就算是维持着意识的话也还是会遵循着本能欲望，这样的话后续也能简单多了。

　　“这样还不满足吗，真不是个好孩子啊。”声音从耳边响起，来栖晓迷蒙地张开着眼帘，微红的眼角满溢着被自己的疯狂而捣弄出的泪水，涣散的意识没办法分辨是谁在说话。感受到有人在注视自己，他手上动作丝毫没有停止，反而是进行地更加剧烈。

　　之前下棋时的场景反复在眼前循环。虽然他知道那人是雨宫莲，但还是不住地在脑海中，将自己之前被摆弄身体的体感给带入进去。被一肏到底，被直接干到全部的敏感点，肠道被拖拽，被干到哭泣，他将对面的那场景替换成了自己——仿佛自己真的一丝不挂，被反复顶上高潮。

　　沉甸甸的小腹压迫着结肠向下沉去，巨大的塞子又将一切的污秽堵回肠道，即使只是保持着那样不变的坐姿，来栖晓都觉得体内瘙痒难忍。肿胀的括约肌和内部的口径都在提醒他自己已经不堪重负，不应该，也不要再做这些了，自己的身体会撑不住的。可当他避开那场景，听着命令，独自一人到达封闭空间的时候，反而自己动手用那根塞子开始自慰。那些液体太重了，在这样的摆弄下不可能不会溢出，但他却有种莫名的兴奋感，希望自己变成那样，在后穴中夹着另一个男人的肉棒。甚至期待着被另一人用到昏厥，整个身体上打下别人的烙印，从身体内部都散发出别人的味道。

　　“停下吧。”

　　声音再次响起，来栖晓才恋恋不舍地将手从后边抽出。明明就差一点就能到达高潮，但那人显然不愿意让他这样做。一只大手捞上来栖晓红肿的臀底，将他压着反坐在马桶上。那人出声叫他夹紧屁股，来栖晓听话地收缩起自己的甬道。一个大力，把里面塞得满满当当的塞子就被抽出。来栖晓哪里架得住这样的刺激，一下力道全松，屁股里的污秽四溢飞溅地涌出，冲进马桶内。

　　来栖晓被这样的刺激直接送上高潮。大脑一片空白的他阴茎疲软地垂在前面，被身体温暖了的液体冲出口径，强力的冲刷让来栖晓只靠着后穴内敏感点就攀上了云端。难以遏制的快感从尾椎冲出嗓子，高亢的呻吟声回响在这间狭小的厕所里。来栖晓后穴被这番刺激弄得完全闭合不拢，甚至还有些更加危险的东西滑出肠道。

　　“幸好没溅到手上。”那只手拎着塞子放在旁边的水池里，打开水流冲洗着那个玩具。

　　随后他出去将手提包里准备着的几包液体拿出来，放在吧台上一字排开。提前的洗脑早就让双胞胎在今早就自行灌过一次肠，但时间过了这么久，那时的清洁并不能作数。

　　所以现在又要再洗一次了，他摇摇头，将包装袋内的液体连接上注射用具，带进厕所。

　　将那玩意戳进那人合不拢的孔眼中，液体被填进最深处后又被挤压排出。清洁过程中，来栖晓又呻吟着高潮了两次。清理完浅出的污秽后，他将三根手指伸进那个地方浅浅地戏弄。身体被调教成熟的来栖晓，任何东西被塞进后穴内，都会开始自动收缩起腔道。

　　来栖晓的括约肌确实肿得些微胀大一些，喘着粗气的通红脸庞时不时斜着将视线落在自己的身下。居然这么渴求着被抚慰，该说是惊喜还是惊吓呢？他拿起带进来的最后一袋液体，重新将那玩意注入深处。

　　就算将后穴清洗干净了，他也没有让来栖晓把最后注入的那一小点液体排出。反而是拿起颜色更加危险的另一套注射装置，将早早准备好的东西同样插进去推了半管。那是从武见医生手上拿着到的强效催情药，只对具有吸收功能的肠道起作用，这种药是分吸收能力的。尽管之前的实验里要含至少上一夜才能初具成效，但事态既然已经发展到了这个地步，他也懒得去在意什么药效了。

　　来栖晓只觉得后穴内开始瘙痒起来，拔开的那根注射器里的东西，被陌生的声音要求要死死地吸着，他也就听话地将液体含在内部。体内的液体还没到不能够忍耐的极限程度，甚至比起之前几次扩张，那些液体存在的效用微乎其微。

　　来栖晓朦胧的双眼看着离开厕所的那人，他的大脑并没有意识到对方说了些什么，但他的身体却循着命令源按下冲水按钮之后，摇摇晃晃地站起身。

　　那人依旧没有脱掉他的衣服，但来栖晓现在却开始渴望起被人扒光的那一刻。昏沉的大脑走了两步才察觉到，后穴的瘙痒变得更加强烈。液体抵在结肠口上来回流动，感受到那些东西很容易就会离开口径的约束，他不禁又缩了缩后穴，将那些液体吞回内部。

　　他开始踩上楼梯，上楼的几步动作变得异常艰难，晃动的液体不可遏制地从臀缝中溢出几分，痒意在孔洞内部扩散。从里至外，被恶意改变了敏感度的身体，仅仅只是上楼的这样一个动作就被弄得喘息阵阵。肠道慢慢蠕动着将液体吸进更深处，液体中附加的药效也漫延开，在抚慰空虚的同时带来了更加难以忍受的欲望。火热伴随着快感直冲入大脑，来栖晓觉得自己这短短的几步台阶，就像被什么东西抵在深处，疯狂挠动一样。

　　液体本身的催情在来栖晓身上，体现为更加妩媚的喘息。他没有听见下一条指示，踏上最后一节楼梯后，他只能走到床前，任由着身体的本能带动直挺挺地坐在床上。没有被允许自慰，他只能选择将股缝内的液体夹紧，来缓解一些欲望。根本不可能意识到那液体有问题，来栖晓现在只希望被之前贯穿身体的大肉棒再次钉入最深处，然后在那个位置碾过所有的瘙痒地域。

　　眼神放空的他并没有注意到其他事，自然也听不见来自一楼的另一位怪盗团长的呜咽哀鸣。

　　在欣赏完死命收缩着甬道上楼，却还是被液体沾湿裤腿的来栖晓之后，不知名的先生终于将注意力放在双胞胎中的另一位身上。

　　雨宫莲头脑完全没有任何理智可言。他躺在沙发上将双腿搭上扶手，翘起臀部，露出无法闭合的孔洞。随意拿起的一个国际象棋棋子正在被他用来从那根细长的东西旁边捣进前列腺，看样子他已经将自己又推上过高潮了。他伸手把雨宫莲的动作拦停，把棋子和细长的塞子拔出。雨宫莲喘息着躺在原处，被拦下的手从沙发上垂落，整个人像被玩坏了一样。

　　那是个黑王棋子，估计是随手拿到的而已。

　　他没有在意那么多，将雨宫莲抱起，同样带到厕所里，将清洁液体注入孔洞。比起另一个被射至涨腹的那位来说，这家伙屁股里更干净一些，不知道是不是因为app的作用，雨宫莲明显对涨腹感耐受度更高，并且还能够将更多的液体稳当地含在结肠口里。虽然括约肌稍稍有些微张，但这并不影响内部的紧致。在命令雨宫莲将清洁液全部排空之后，他将最后两袋液体灌入那里，又将插过来栖晓后穴的注射器，将剩下的半管特制液体注入。比他哥哥还要堕落的屁股，将液体一滴不落地吞入下体后，雨宫莲就开始小声呜咽。当不知名先生以为他会将液体漏出时，却发现那些被他死死地夹在深处，没有一丝一毫漏出甬道。

　　真是个好屁股啊。不知名先生笑着，又从箱子里摸出更多的器械。他先将眼罩和口球给趴在马桶上喘粗气的雨宫莲带上，然后又拿出准备好的跳蛋，绑在雨宫莲的睾丸中间和两侧上，开关被一条皮带约束在大腿内侧。他估算了下剩余道具的重量，最后还是决定将那个箱子好好地锁起来提着，和雨宫莲一起带上二楼。

　　他将雨宫莲推着站起，空闲的手顺着脊背滑入臀底，扒开那个微微开合的小口，又将自己的性器送回洞眼之中。这次他故意没有进入深处，只是加大力量把雨宫莲向前推去。

　　雨宫莲踉跄着前进了一小步，脚尖磕上楼梯的台阶，这才明白过来后边的人想要自己做什么。

　　身后那人想要就这样把他肏上二楼，雨宫莲兴奋地将那根肉棒绞紧，随后抬起脚向前走去。那根肉棒才滑出一小段位置，那人就开始向上行走，夸张的动作幅度让阴茎狠狠地碾回结肠口。这一下的进入让雨宫莲险些直接软倒，幸好对于咖啡店的熟悉，他将双手都撑上扶手才避免滑倒。但短暂的无力期已经足够身后的家伙再在那个位置作弄一回。肉棒加大力度顶开死锁着液体的结肠，龟头嵌回口径，正好将所有的液体向上顶弄后又保证不会被溢出。雨宫莲被这样的摆弄卡在那根巨物上，变得更难迈步，可后边不耐烦的阴茎根本不会管这些，那东西顶在他隆起的小腹肠壁上，催促着他快点前进。

　　雨宫莲只能继续向上走去，后穴的感受越发不妙。本就被刻意调低的口径被自己的力量拖着下沉。硕大的肉棒卡在那里，如果没有极大的力气的话还不能简单拔出，可他也不舍得让那玩意滑出甬道。在更为卖力的吸吮当中，身后的人一口气向上顶弄了两回，雨宫莲被这下顶弄地全身酥软，喘息阵阵。带着口球拘束的嘴完全合不起来，只能任由唾液流出，双手握紧扶手都无法保持重心，甚至要再往前走上小半步，才能让自己回归直立。

　　“如果两只脚站不稳的话，那把手也放到地上好了。”

　　看似非常有道理的建议实际上潜藏的是更加污秽的想法，然而雨宫莲飘飞的意识也没办法考虑那种地步。那个说话的人说的任何事都是有道理、必须执行的。被扭曲的思考方式让他毫无自己的观点，顺从地将双手挪上台阶，雨宫莲扭动着腰肢，跟着后边人发力的动作向上爬去。

　　居高临下的风景真棒。

　　不知名先生看着向前匍匐前进的那位光滑的脊背，心下一阵舒爽。到头来还真是自己赚到了，驯服而听话的年轻人正在身下卖力地用后穴吞咽着自己的肉棒，而二楼还有一位身体被调教成熟的家伙在等着今晚的游戏。真是让人精神倍增。

　　原本他以为事情不会进行地这样顺利，没有app的话还可能会被直接撂倒，这种刺激的游戏还没开始就会迎来结局。可惜他低估了这对双胞胎被洗脑后的驯服程度，最大的功劳都是那个app的，甚至手中提着的物件也不过是小菜而已。身下那人就算视线被遮盖、头脑一片混沌，也依旧在听着自己的命令前进。这样的姿态让他更加兴奋，他想要的就是能够被随意玩弄的东西，他原本就是做好了打算慢慢突破双胞胎心理防线，再顺理成章得将两位都纳入掌心。但app的出现极大地减少了这之间的步骤，他能够简单地让他们沉沦在肉欲中变成玩物，也能让他们变成自己的年轻情人，甚至直接休学，成为这个咖啡屋里的某种“特殊服务”。

　　这些念头让他黑暗的欲望更加高涨。在雨宫莲走到一半台阶，正要伸手再往上爬时，他就将箱子丢在一边，抱起雨宫莲勉强高高翘起、颤抖着立直的下半身。快速地在甬道中又舒爽地抽插了一轮。身下那人被迫闭合不拢的喉咙深处抖动着传出泣音，但温顺地没有任何反抗，甚至将手抵在台阶上配合着后边的力量来拱动身躯，将身体契合在那根肉棒上。

　　他在将雨宫莲送上两回高潮后才停下来，提在那位年轻人腰上的手直接松开，失去支撑的臀部又向下将肉棒吃到底端。他的睾丸都险些要被服侍着自己的屁股咽下。他忍住了就这样再肏上一回的想法，延长的射精时间无法剥夺他的理智。等到因为app延长的射精时间而产生的间歇假射精顶端过去后，他将更加火热的性器在身下人的屁股里搅动着，催促身下的雨宫莲继续向上攀去。

　　太深了，似乎半根肉棒都顶进了结肠拐角。

　　雨宫莲大口地喘着粗气，因为前端尿道栓的束缚，他完全无法通过前端的释放来获得快感，被人开发至此的后穴已经是他数次高潮的根本来源。他被这些快感冲地意识消散，只能跟着后部的力量慢慢挪动身体，向上攀登。

　　剩下的一半台阶中，他又被那位按着肏上了一次高潮，随后又被迫继续前进。直到双腿都迈上最后一节台阶之后，后方的那个巨物才缓了一缓动作。猝不及防，身后那人直接发力将肉棒从他后穴中抽出，雨宫莲被那下力道拉扯地险些将甬道内含着的液体全部喷出。反射神经让他将臀部夹紧，但混沌的大脑又意识到那人可能会愿意看见这样的浪荡场景。在将力气集中在后穴的肉膜上后，雨宫莲完全支撑不住自己的身体。双腿跪压在地面，整个上半身向前瘫软在粗糙的木地板上，乳头被狠狠得在地板上摩擦出一道水痕，快感突入骨髓让他全身小幅震动一下。但最终还是趴在地上一动不动。

　　眼前一片漆黑，只能够通过听觉来感受到周围的事物。雨宫莲听见有什么东西被放在台阶边的柜台上，有人在那些东西里找着什么。他的意识只能够让他顾及到这些东西，但却不能让他在那些碰撞中分辨出任何信息。

　　随后雨宫莲就被一双强有力的大手打横抱起，安置到床铺内侧。身边多了一个人的粗重呼吸声，但那双手的主人显然是对自己的兴趣更多一些。他感受着那双手在自己身上游走，冰凉的皮带被缠绕上躯体，脖子上紧锁起项圈、被束缚在背后的双手、捆绑在大腿处的另一根皮带。那人将他将腿绑起后，又将一对脚镣拷在脚踝上，除了膝盖还能够挪动着蜷缩起来外，雨宫莲全身都被束缚住，失去了所有的可动空间。

　　那双手将一根细小的假肉棒塞进微张的穴口，有些扭曲的树枝外形顶在内壁上。那些突起很难说起到了什么作用，但稍一收缩就会被戳在前列腺的感受让雨宫莲有些发慌。

　　随后又有另一串东西从那东西的旁边塞了进来，从形状的感受上来说应该是一串珠串。比起那根假阴茎来说，这些珠子大多了，他们被一个个缓慢地推入体内，那动作温柔地不像话。直到其中一个顶上口径，将东西塞进来的那位才发力将珠串压入。一个、两个、三个……雨宫莲不断被扩张的珠串顶入身体碾压过口径，任由着那些珠子在深处的液体当中搅来搅去。

　　最后是五个，有五个珠子进入到了那个危险的位置，做完这一切的那只手将拉环扣在细小肉棒的握手部位，满意地欣赏起被自己塞入的东西折腾到做到面色发红的雨宫莲。

　　真是不错的适应能力啊。

　　就差最后一步，这些按钮就能全部打开。他将重头戏的两个透明吸嘴按上雨宫莲的胸前，罩住乳头，启动装置。将收集液体的机器本体绕到雨宫莲身后，用来束缚手腕的皮带上有一些小空隙，他将它扣死在那里，然后不紧不慢地将雨宫莲身上被安放的所有玩具的开关打开。

　　全身的敏感处在这一瞬间被一起照顾到：被跳蛋折磨到漏出前列腺液的前端、被树枝状肉棒搅动着的后穴、肠道内被肉棒搅动地开始碾压腔内的拉珠、胸前被高高吸起的乳头。

　　雨宫莲就算被干了这么久，也还是承受不住这一刻的快意，他很快就被送上巅峰。乳头内积攒的液体也破开孔洞，像是射精一样全部吸出，被搾乳机吞进管道内。无法通过自慰来解决困境，雨宫莲的双手徒劳地张开又抓握起，口腔内腺体也在这等牙酸的快感刺激下，分泌出更多唾液。

　　轻薄的被子压上蜷缩在墙角的雨宫莲身体，除了脸上束缚着的绑带和唇齿之间咬着的那个口球之外，洁白的被褥将所有异常都压在无法看见的地方。失去正常感知器官的雨宫莲还要对付层层附叠的快感，被玩具碾压在所有敏感带的他，现在只剩下了听觉，他能够听见自己的喘息，以及另一个熟悉声音发出的异样呻吟。

　　将雨宫莲放置在近旁的不知名先生开始对着另一位下手，他从自己的箱子里挑出了适合他的东西——一个被恶趣味的制作者隔着几段就安上了一截硬刺的安全套。他将安全套顶端剪开一个小洞，让那东西完全不影响到自己射精。随后他把安全套放在来栖晓手中。

　　跟着他动作慢慢移动视线，来栖晓低头看着那个安全套。下意识地咽下一口唾沫，但这东西可能会带来的快感超出了理智的约束，来栖晓顺从地将那个狰狞的东西叼在嘴里。踩下床，跪在坚硬的木质地板上，把那个东西准确地套在那根巨物上，用手帮忙拉开那参差起伏的外壳。渐渐狰狞起来的东西让来栖晓不禁滑动了好几下喉结，无意识收缩起肿胀的括约肌。被那玩意占据全部视野的来栖晓，满脑子都在想着真正将这样的家伙吃下去可能带来极致感受。

　　不知名先生没有让他期待太久，那位就拍拍大腿，示意来栖晓坐上去。来栖晓将鞋子脱在一旁，踏上床榻。依旧穿着破洞校服裤的他揽着那人的肩膀，另一只手向后摸上那个坚硬个物件。就算是戳刺在手中也无法描述出来的东西，就这样被自己握着抵在后穴上，有些害怕地想要循序渐进，却被身下人直接一个大力按压就将整根干了进去。

　　“啊啊啊——！”来栖晓被这下的刺激直接高喊出声。毛刺刮过内壁，液体开发造成的瘙痒感在这一下之间更加强烈，那些东西扎在肠道内，就算是收缩这样轻微的动作都能被带出新的痒意。他嘴唇颤抖着，被身上那人按得更加深入。狰狞的肉棒直通穿过口径，最上段的毛刺压在原本就肿胀起来的肉壁上。其中一段顺着龟头撬进含着些许液体的肠道内，顶在脆弱且敏感的深处。

　　来栖晓根本就没有意识到这种绝顶的刺激会给他带来什么，现在的他堪堪卡在再次高潮的边缘，而身下那人明显就是想要他自己晃动腰肢，自己将那根东西碾过内壁，把自己送上高潮。等到这波情热被些许退下之后，来栖晓才恢复些许神志，开始慢慢颠动身体。那东西刺激地甬道刚收缩一些又被迫张开，毛刺在体内移动着位置。来栖晓觉得自己后边就像被火烧着了一样滚烫，整个后穴都变成了敏感部位，将所有的折磨转化为快感反馈到脊髓当中，顺着神经系统窜进头颅，将来栖晓大脑变得更加混乱。

　　“啪”身下的那位突然一巴掌拍在屁股上，突如其来的刺激让来栖晓条件反射地后穴猛然收缩，整个甬道都覆盖上那狰狞的外表。毛刺直接扎在肉里，却造成不了任何伤害。这一个猛吸就被抓在好几个敏感点上，来栖晓眼角又溢出些许泪水，还在被头天开发的时候就体验到这种过分的物体，直接被给刺得倒吸凉气，头皮阵阵发麻。

　　被吸地下体一爽的那家伙直接翻身将来栖晓压在床榻上，开始疯狂地在他身体里进出。被快感刺激得根本不可能抑制住的呻吟一声高过一声，没几下抽插就被送上新的一轮高潮。来栖晓随着动作将腿脚些许使力上抬臀部，或是拉近或是推远，但比起身后那位的动作来说，他已经失去了全部气力，只想沉沦在欲望之中。

　　整个甬道都被完全肏得合不上了。来栖晓在狂热的情潮之中放开对身下的所有束缚，顺从着本能张合着后穴，内部囤积的液体终于派上了用场，被狠狠抽插穿过的下体带出，实际上起到润滑效用的东西将瘙痒带离孔径内，被液体的药效弄得更加敏感的来栖晓，此处的瘙痒刚刚缓解，另一边就又升腾起混乱的欲望。

　　“咕叽”的水声与肉体拍打的声音将情色的意味在房间中漫延开来，就连雨宫莲都听着这样的声音变得更加无所适从，生生被玩具肏晕过去。

　　来栖晓校服被撩起，暴露在空气中的汗液带来突然的凉意，一瞬间恢复意识的他又因为身下的快感而沉沦回去。那人开始在他身上到处留下痕迹，乳头被叼起吸地直立起来，嘴唇被另一人的舌头搅动得天翻地覆，被夺走的氧气让自我意识被欲望埋葬，脖子上被吸吮出的红色斑块无法用衣领遮住。那人满意地看着被干地失神的来栖晓，继续在他身下拱顶着粗大的肉棒。

　　不知道被送上多少次高潮的来栖晓，终于得来了身上人的一次射精。积攒了这么长时间的睾丸内，射出的精液比之前的还多出几倍，来栖晓就那样瘫软在床铺上，被那根狰狞的东西中出在肠道中。之前积攒的液体早就将身下的铺盖沾湿了一大片，体内没有剩下多少东西。但这次注入，来栖晓又感受到被顶起的小腹一阵鼓胀。身体被射得弹动一下，随后又归入死寂。他已经没有更多的力气来左右自己的意识了，等到那根东西将全部的欲望发泄完疲软下去之后，来栖晓的意识就陷入黑暗。

　　居然把两个人都做到了昏厥。不知名先生突然佩服起来。不过在app的作用下，他觉得自己还没有满足。等到杵在里面的肉棒重新勃起之后，就就着自己射进去的东西，又开始了新一轮的发泄。

　　另一阵快感之中，他从黑暗中清醒过来，屁股被抬得很高，那人换了另一个姿势在他身体里耕耘，来栖晓只是哼哼出声，他无法再做出更多的反应，被反复推上几次高潮之后，那人又射了一股浓郁的精液在他屁股内。那根东西最后再碾过被毛刺扎地有些疼痛的内壁，终于愿意拔了出去。

　　等到这一次意识回笼之后，来栖晓终于得到了睡眠的许可，原本到了后半夜应该能够直接睡着的他，此时却怎样都无法安眠。最终他提起最后的一丝力气，半攀起身子，在黑暗中摸索着什么。而被摸索到危险部位的不知名人士，对来栖晓想要采取的行为有些好奇，也就没有阻拦他的动作，看着他想要干什么。

　　将那人把带着毛刺的套子从疲软下去的阴茎上扯下，来栖晓背靠着已经平躺下的那位的胸膛。迷迷糊糊地将那玩意在手中撸至胀大，随后对着自己的屁股沉下腰，又将那人的肉棒吃进后穴中。在那个位置上磨蹭一会之后，来栖晓直接坠入梦乡。

　　居然是想要含着别人的东西入睡，这行为让身后的那人又起了欲望。他干脆地再戳开结肠口，用app把“时间”调回原状，随后钉在睡梦中的人身上又肏弄了一轮。来栖晓直接就进入深层睡眠的大脑，并没有让他在这一次的性事中清醒过来。而身后的人在他身体又被顶上两回高潮之后才再次射精。

　　那人也干脆地将自己稍微疲软的巨物留在他身体里面，随后一并沉入梦乡，任由来栖晓的后穴自行收缩按摩着。

　　来栖晓的梦境当中没有了伊戈尔和双子，有的只是被黑暗缠绕着的自己，被染上情欲的、支离破碎的疯狂笑颜。


	4. ④

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢随意不要推荐。  
> 下流本套路。不带脑子出门。  
> 不要问为什么，这是无证上路。  
> mob梗。  
> x液中毒晓和母性爆发莲（物理意味），莲和晓伪双胞胎设定，但没有在一起，是双直前提。  
> 搞事当然得两个一起搞。  
> 某人得到了某app之后干的事。  
> 趁还没点开别看了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是再再后续  
> 这次的避雷有：
> 
> 双龙、轮奸、共感、捆绑、喷乳、玩具、口交、涨腹、堕落
> 
> （我也不知道还有没有反正我最想写的几个梗我都还没有写）  
> 一章更比一章强（南孚吗你），热度真是前所未有，黑泥还真很多人喜欢，避雷和文都是越写越长，太草了。

　　尽管任谁清晨时因为这种原因清醒过来的时候，都会陷入迷茫。但很可惜，回忆也无法从虚幻的牢笼中挣扎而出，只要能够将后刻入身体潜意识的某些东西想起，思维就会被立即带回既定轨道，将自身融回已经被改变的角色位置。随后沉溺于其中，无法辨清自己的出路。

　　来栖晓是被下身的轻微颠动，以及湿滑的某种软糯的物体在前端的舔动，而从睡梦中清醒过来的。因为这些动作而无意识溢出唇间的呻吟声被自己的耳朵捕捉到，继而迷茫地被直达骨髓的酥麻逼醒。

　　微红着的眼眶旁泪痕未消，无意识张开的唇角还留有溢出的唾液残留。来栖晓混乱的头脑没能真正回归正常，回忆起自己究竟在做什么，他直接就被身体的本能反应带入性事的节奏。在快感的本能刺激中头脑重新笼上迷雾，脸上渐渐浮现出欲望被满足了的微笑，随后又被刺激出的新需求而狂热起来。他感受着后穴中的那根巨物，努力收缩起甬道，讨好着正抵在敏感点位置的那家伙。比起身前的动静来说，来栖晓更期望身后的巨物能够如他所愿，狠狠地在那个位置，肏到他再也离不开快感的支配。

　　雨宫莲在来栖晓身前埋着脑袋，轻吻吸吮着来栖晓勃起的家伙。被折腾到半夜的身体尽管有些疲软，但来栖晓还是在那样的舔舐立起前端，随着雨宫莲的动作不住地挺身，轻轻地顶入雨宫莲的口腔。雨宫莲手肘分开撑在来栖晓的身体两侧，双手配合着揉动着那根肉棒之下的两边囊袋，顺从地跟着来栖晓的顶腰动作而将龟头含入口中。舌尖在口腔内轻轻穿刺进马眼，在舔动中模仿起性交的样子，挑逗着来栖晓的神经。

　　雨宫莲的身体倒转着，下半身拱在床头，跪趴在那里，侧对着插在来栖晓身体里的那位。雨宫莲的后穴微微张开一道小缝，整夜放置调教的身体过度开发下已经合不上穴口，仅仅只是将手指放在孔眼上，就会条件反射般开始摆动着腰肢，想要获得更加强烈的快感。那一位的手也顺着他的欲望插进后穴中，找寻到前列腺所在位置之后，就按在那里搅动着。

　　实际上被压在底下的那位无名先生，正在享受着两人不断收缩的穴口，舒爽地连声长叹。双胞胎在互相抚慰的同时，又摆出了这样的一副沉迷性事的姿态，不仅仅是体感上的愉悦，还带来视觉上的冲击。任谁看着两位相貌相同的家伙在失去理智渴求对方的的同时，还在努力取悦一位陌生人的香艳场景，都不可能维持住相当的理智。不过因为头天过瘾地将两位都纳入身下，反复发泄性欲过后，就不会在这样的场景下无节制地玩弄双胞胎。此时，他还在随意地滑动着app的列表，放任两人服务着自己。

　　雨宫莲舔动着来栖晓的那根东西，又被后边手指的按压而连连喘息。气息喷吐得来栖晓更加坚硬，也积累起更多兽欲。来栖晓坐起身，就那样开始用埋在身体里的东西肏着自己。那根巨物抵在深处，在刻意转换的角度上，碾过体内敏感点后，又穿入结肠口颈。被肏干了一夜的身体就算因为过度开发而有些发痛，但比起夹杂着其中灭顶的快感来说，这最多算是助兴的魔药。

　　床铺的吱呀声足以说明他将自己屁股抬得有多用力，将自己的身体高高抬起，只留着一个龟头还在体内之后，放任地心引力直接松力坐下整根，捅回深处。巨物在上下颠动中穿刺着口径，本来就被改造设定成为敏感部位的身体深处，完美地将所有的感受如实反馈进大脑，满脑子都是性事快感的来栖晓，越发痴迷于这样狂热的颠动，沉醉在刺激感之中。

　　雨宫莲还趴在原位上，被来栖晓反复抬起的身体给顶的用手撑着床铺。肉棒顶入喉道，又随着来栖晓的拱动肏得更深。雨宫莲努力控制着将自己的牙齿好好地收在唇间，将那根东西维持在口腔中的穿刺。直接被顶入的猛烈刺激让他控制不住干呕的欲望，脖颈收缩着，压在来栖晓的性器上，舌头被迫贴合在下颚上，无法获得合适的空间活动。

　　来栖晓被这几下深喉吸地更加用力地肏弄着自己的屁股，大口喘息中，控制不住地想要获得更多快乐。

　　雨宫莲身上的东西并没有被全部取下，某人在清醒过后将他的束缚解开了，但最应该拿走的依旧留在原位。还留有微弱电力的跳蛋依旧被束缚在两腿之间，折磨着他的下身。

　　前端的那根尿道栓依旧没有被取出，憋了一晚上的两边肿胀地有些变色，不过就算是取出来的话也是无法排解肿胀的，积累在腔内的液体，早就失去了能够直接射出的动力。后穴的快感已经超出了自慰能够抵达的顶峰，被直接调整过敏感度的后穴和胸口已经成为新的快感来源，没有得到抚慰的话他没法靠自己达到高潮。后穴吸吮着带来痒意的那两根手指，雨宫莲更加卖力地吞吐着顶在口中的那部分。但那点轻微的动静无法满足食髓知味的身体，想要被玩弄身体深处，想要被干到头脑空白。甬道收缩带来的空虚让他更加忠实欲望，期望能够通过在另一人的口交之后能够获得新的刺激。

　　他乳头上的吸奶机还在勤勤恳恳地工作着，没有任何存货的胸肌被吸出一道红艳勒痕。而吸奶机中储存着的奶液，也在一晚上的时间内，干涸凝固在内壁上。雨宫莲的身上到处都是因为夜间快感而挣扎时留下的红色印记，尽管多半都在身体上，穿着衣服基本不会暴露，但还有部分根本无法靠衣服简单遮盖，脖颈上由项圈所勒出来的印记无法被高领毛衣隐藏起来。

　　虽然雨宫莲不可能意识到这个问题，但既然还会放双胞胎去上学的话，避免节外生枝还是必要的。某先生准备好的颈带在这时候就体现出了它的作用。

　　无名先生欣赏着一夜之间大变样的雨宫莲，看着那个向后迎合着拱动的光滑脊背，颇为兴奋地用力将手指顶地更深。

　　app早就更新完毕，雨宫莲和来栖晓经过一夜放纵之后，数据直观地在app内的可调控块面中反映出来，多上的几栏更改清晰可见。比如某位的乳孔大小，比如胸部的敏感度。尽管不能调整胸部的大小还是有些可惜，但如果能将雨宫莲的胸也调教到极致，被衣服磨蹭着就能性唤起的话，也会更有趣。来栖晓的敏感度不能再调高，但相对地，他比起雨宫莲来说对疼痛的忍耐程度更高，被疼痛所支配的话能够获得更强烈的快意。这对双胞胎真是各有特点，能直接发现两个瑰宝他还真是撞了大运。

　　稍微摆弄一下app的其他按钮后，他意外发现一个新增加的叫做“共感”的小按钮。从字面意思上很容易理解，不过实际看说明的话局限挺大的，现在只能够让来栖晓单方面接受到雨宫莲的感觉。

　　这样的话，将雨宫莲关在咖啡馆里也不失为一个方法，学校的话让来栖晓和他们老师请个假就好。能够直接隔空调教两个人的话何乐而不为，甚至能够直接欣赏到在学校就被肏到无法自控的来栖晓。斟酌着做出了决定的无名先生将手机扔在一边，享受起来栖晓的主动服务。

　　来栖晓用体内含着的肉棒将自己肏上了清晨的第一次高潮。人为调整过尺寸的巨物穿入结肠口，抵着调整过的敏感点，那人将晨勃的浓郁精液射在甬道内。徘徊在顶峰的他同样没有控制住自己的前端，在后穴的快感中，无意识地将雨宫莲头压进腿间，深深地肏在他喉咙内射了出来。前后一起迸发的灭顶快感让来栖晓直挺挺地瘫软地倒在床上，大张着嘴粗重地呼吸。

　　雨宫莲在好不容易将精液吞咽下去后，爬起身将几乎失神了的来栖晓推在一边，匍匐着将从来栖晓身体里滑出的半软巨物抵上自己的股间。身后的手追逐着他的动作扒开孔眼，让雨宫莲坐下去的动作更加顺利。很显然，雨宫莲并没有得到满足，仅仅只是用手按摩前列腺得到的只会是更空虚的身体，他坐在那位的身上，夹着腿，试图用内壁的收缩和双腿将那根东西夹到勃起。

　　尽管那位先生欲望高涨，没两下就又硬了回去，但就这样再来一次好像有些不够刺激。看着窗帘边微微透光的窗台，他起身指示着雨宫莲自行移动到窗边上。一次性超格了的话很危险，app虽然好用但可能会无法束缚住他们。无名先生没有贸然让雨宫莲直接破廉耻地打开窗子压在窗台上，让路过的人都能够抬眼看见，毕竟这可能会超过目前的上线。他让雨宫莲背靠着窗子，大张着双腿，就这样将自己已经勃立起来的性器，对着雨宫莲那已经自行扒开的后穴一挺而入。稍微停下来观望了一下来栖晓的状况，稍加思索后招呼着他爬到近旁，拿着昨晚塞在雨宫莲后穴里的拉珠又塞进来栖晓的后面。

　　一个人调教起来还是有些力不从心，虽然完全在掌握之中没什么不好，但太费时费力，况且只要知道名字的话就能够被app控制捕捉，或者是将范围局限在咖啡馆就行。app能够直接控制住别人的行为，有既定脚本在的话横竖也超不出控制。招之即来挥之即去，也没必要去物色新的猎物，没几个能比得上眼下的这两位。

　　打开手机中的共感按钮，来栖晓身体就是一震，就这样直接晾在一边，他就开始将雨宫莲顶在窗沿上肏着。先前已经将设置调整到最大的乳头看上去比之前肿大了一圈，但颜色依旧粉嫩。

　　他没有停下下身的顶弄，伸手把吸奶器关掉拔脱，紧抓在那里的圆形吸盘脱开后，雨宫莲倒吸一口凉气，被玩弄整晚的乳头暴露在微凉的空气当中。原本适应了被玩具紧抓的地方失去了上方的遮盖，翘起的圆粒被顶得颤抖着，与在身体内横冲直撞的巨物一起刺激着神经，雨宫莲双眼微微翻白，大声地淫叫喘息着。

　　那人吸吮上那红艳的软头，用牙齿轻微地咬动着那一块嫩肉来回拖动，这样的作弄捣得雨宫莲更加抑制不住自己的声音。后背抵着的玻璃冰凉的体感，与下身拱动的火热一起，夹得他意识迷糊，转调的呻吟充斥着整个二层，带起更为狂乱的气息。

　　身边另一位的喘息也开始清晰起来，因为共感而同样感受到身体内顶动的来栖晓，一边忍耐着实际上的空虚，一边开始拉着后穴里的珠串自慰。他的头脑直接连接上不存在于自身的体感，被快感支配的神经渴求起实际的抚慰，珠串被他狠狠得一拉而出又全部压入，另一只手开始在胸前按压。原本只能从大脑中感受到的快感，被自慰着反馈在身体上。在将另一人肏得胡乱呻吟的同时，那根顶入深处的肉棒也通过共感，在同样位置分开来栖晓的甬道。

　　明明珠串根本深入不到内部，后穴却条件反射地开始蠕动紧缩。来栖晓红肿着的穴眼被自己的手指翘开一道缝隙，手指伴随着珠串按压在自己的前列腺上。明明过度使用后的下体还在一抽一抽地痛着，但他毫不在意那里会变成什么样，反而向着更忠实欲望的方向堕落而下。仿佛在被人肏干的同时还在自慰着一样，错乱的感官意识到自己完全不加遮掩的动作，这样的背德感让来栖晓更加沉沦在身体的反应中。

　　当不知名先生射入雨宫莲甬道中时，时钟已经转到了最晚应该出门的那个档位。他抛下那两人沉浸在顶峰的余韵中，在箱子里翻找清点着东西。药物还剩下一部分口服和外用的留着，其他玩具都用得差不多了，不过依旧能给那位再来点刺激。

　　他将那半杯量的不明液体倒出，递给来栖晓。等到他喝下去之后，才开始将各种饰品安上那具泛红的身体。后穴被插上末端装饰着毛茸茸兔尾的仿性器塞子，塞子虽然没有长过头，但扭曲的突起依旧能够好好地照顾着体内的敏感点。前身缩小后的性器被捞回小腹，用特制的膏药固定着，随后又将膏药贴住胸前的小粒，药力刺激地来栖晓腿根有些颤抖。尽管射了几次的前端短时间内不能再次勃起，却也在粘贴物的作用下溢出些许残留物。

　　夜间雨宫莲身上束缚着的绳子，此时被他拿来在来栖晓身上缠绕。特意选择的粗糙绳子照顾到了躯体的大部分位置，同时压在胸前和下体。绕过囊袋，拉过会阴处，压在后穴的塞子上一前一后地打结，分开的缝隙中将那团毛绒掏出。看着深深勒进缝隙中的那两段绳子，不知名先生又把塞子向内推推。被绳子绑住的绒毛根本不能用力拉扯，而塞子又顶不到最深处，这样就算是想要自慰，也无法在不惊扰别人的状态下进行。将剩下的一块药膏穿过绳子贴上会阴处，听着来栖晓嘴边泄出的些许呻吟，他满意地拍拍手将来栖晓扶着坐起。

　　做出指令，来栖晓又穿上了头天被划开口子的衣物。无名者没有让他在穿衣之前清理身上的污秽，他也就这样将所有的异常包裹在校服之下。那位先生又找出一个更加轻巧的项圈，绕进绳子的顶端，在脖颈上拉紧，然后藏进来栖晓的高领毛衣内。

　　那位一掌准确地拍在站起身的双胞胎哥哥含着的塞子上，示意就这样直接下楼去学校。来栖晓被这一拍而后穴一缩，顶在身体内的塞子抖了两下，碾过吸吮上来的内壁，无情地换了个位置继续戳在深处。因为快感而导致走路有些变样的来栖晓，险些在下楼梯的时候直接失神摔下去。

　　扶住把手，捞上属于自己的那个书包，来栖晓就这样走出了勒布朗。

　　一出门，来栖晓就恢复了往日的平静。尽管微红的脸庞留着泪痕的眼角并不能遮掩住任何，甚至身后塞着的那个玩意依旧随着他的走路姿势，换着方向捣弄着肠道。破开缝隙的裤子直接露出白色的兔尾，随着走路的双腿交换而一颠一颠地上下晃动。被催眠的他完全意识不到任何不对劲，身上存在着的所有物件都当作是“正常”的一部分，记忆早就开始模糊，根本不会询问怎样才会是“正常的”。

　　那位先生没有换更多的模式去折腾他，甚至将共感关掉，改了条“无视来栖晓的存在”这样的东西上去。虽然他愿意与别人共享自己的奴隶，超出构思、被人觊觎自己东西、没经过心理准备的事情他很反感。

　　靠着app的事件设定，那先生直接免费找来了一群身强体壮的青年给自己干活：将整个二楼给分割成两个隔间，直接在离楼梯不远的位置用木质材料简易地搭起一道墙。新墙上的门依旧是正对楼道口开着，但相对的，他指挥着小年轻们在远离门的位置开了一个用软材质包裹着边缘的孔洞。

　　青年们相貌平平，但身材都不错。他当然没有安什么好心，只是趁着这种发泄过大量欲望的状况下，稍微放松点也未尝不可，让店内客人和小年轻代替自己肏弄雨宫莲也没什么不可以。这时候，他就将共感开关打开，之后本身也出门去采购了，留下雨宫莲裸体穿着围裙，在一楼开业招待客人。

　　还没等未知名先生离开店内几分钟，雨宫莲就被一个年轻给找上了。他被顶在柜台后翘起屁股，一边作为免费施工的报酬，被施工人员之一的家伙抵在那里，就着之前精液的润滑就直接开始狠命地做活塞运动；一边挤压着自己的胸口，反复按摩着那块地方，指望着能够溢出更多乳汁。

　　临时被更改的菜单上只有唯一的一杯普通咖啡是正常的，其他的都被换成了口交、牛奶、中出之类的选项，作为“代理店长”以及实际的原材料而言，雨宫莲必须做好全部准备，在顾客点单之前就备好“材料”。

　　重新带在胸前的吸奶机正在将新分泌出的液体吸出，储存在下边的袋子内。前端被避孕套包裹着，将所有从低端漏出的液体全部收集。吧台上一个巨大但短的塞子放在雨宫莲手边，和来栖晓早上戴走的一样，是动物拟态外观，不过这一根是黑色的猫尾罢了。

　　后边的那位干地很用力，让雨宫莲被折腾了一夜的孔眼带动着翻出些许内壁。软肉被反复带出又肏入，反复开凿着结肠口，巨大的龟头将口径拖至更低的位置。后穴内被调教过头的嫩肉缠绕在不断侵犯的肉棒上，在将身体主人爽到翻白眼的同时，吸吮着那根肉棒，带给身后的年轻人极度的舒适。

　　在将身下之人干上高潮，让那位呻吟着的家伙射在前端带着的避孕套内之后。年轻人被雨宫莲身后的孔眼猛烈收缩下缴械投降，直接顶在结肠口径内射精，混合着早上的那些，全都被留在雨宫莲身体深处。雨宫莲瘫软在吧台上，下半身还在高潮中不断抽搐，连精液都含不住，险些直接栽倒在地。那位扶着他的屁股搞搞翘起，拎起那个塞子，插入闭合不上的孔眼内，将所有的精液都堵了回去。但又贴心地将他抱出吧台，安置在最靠近店门的那张高凳上。

　　本来认真上课的来栖晓因为远程的这桩性事遭了殃。被贴着药膏的胸前链接上雨宫莲那盖回原位的吸奶机，机器紧致的吸吮感差点就让他在上课时发出喘息。绳子勒过全身上下，反复摩擦在敏感部位，稍微简单的动静就会拉扯到会阴处的那两段在底下移动。身后的假阳器因为坐姿的变化，一直没办法稳当地呆在体内，而是毫无规律地破开身体，在里边直挺挺地搅动着。

　　在未知中链接上雨宫莲感受的他，同样能够感觉到后穴内，有一根炽热的玩意在捣弄着深处。与自己身下埋着的那根东西不同，真正有生命的巨物顶在里面，肏动着、碾压着，最后射精。来栖晓死死捂住自己的嘴才将声音给压回去，他半趴在课桌上，不敢抬头。通红的脸颊、情动的汗水、被照顾到舒展开的表情，根本就不可能掩饰半分，只要稍有动静，就会引起瞩目。来栖晓的前端因为药膏而贴在小腹上，间歇休息过的前端没有膨地多大，但也能够就这样射在衣服内。沥出的前列腺液将内部沾湿，毛衣压在腰带下，被干到喷射的前端贴着身体直接射上胸口。在大庭广众之下躲在角落内被快感逼射，因为这种原因来栖晓甚至兴起夹杂在羞耻之中的快感，扭曲地兴奋起来。

　　药物的作用渐渐开始在身上体现，敏感处的痒意需要用力咬着手臂，才能够维持住只有轻微的呻吟。而下身则开始故意在椅子上变换各种角度，试图在课上不被人注意就摆弄着屁股里的那根东西，以期得到更多快感。原本没有被卡在敏感位置的绳子，也像是直接勒在最刺激的地方，带动着整个身体轻微颤抖。来栖晓一片混沌的头脑内，迫切期望着放学后直接回归店铺，或者是下一次来自另一边的链接感受。

　　尽管早晨来咖啡店的人并不多，但凡是来的人们基本上都按照新的菜品选择了最贵的那一档。尽管价位高，但只要付了钱，就能够将吧台前的那位年轻、魅力无限、仅仅只穿了一件围裙的“老板”，随自己喜欢而肆意玩弄。

　　凡是选了价位高的中出的客人，都能够坐在特等席上欣赏美景。雨宫莲色情的撑在事先收拾好了的吧台上，被顶地连声喘息的同时还要和进入店面的人搭话，确认着他们的点单。然后又在新一轮的奸淫中将一切抛在脑后。

　　“下一位。”

　　明明还在被快意折磨地失神，但还是按照既定角色，招呼着下一位点单的顾客。雨宫莲被上一位无情地随手抛下，就像是被丢弃的性爱娃娃一样，雌伏在地板上，高高翘起下半身，塞子被随意地插在孔眼外，并不能起到多少阻挡作用。已经享用过雨宫莲那放荡身体的顾客也不走，甚至大敞着裤腰，就这样坐回店内的沙发上。

　　常客们总是脸皮更厚一点，以往的习惯还在这家咖啡馆作用着，而实际的表现形式就是“续杯”——等着合适的机会回到那个美人身边将自己的东西干回那个孔眼。雨宫莲没办法驱逐他们，某些常识还存在于头脑之中：“咖啡屋”就是这样、只要“点了单”、顾客至上，他也不好去催促着他们离开。“收入低”、“就算是常客也不愿意过来”、“经常只有几个人一坐就到天黑”……某位店长的话语还飘荡在脑海中，尽管雨宫莲能够察觉到有微妙的差别，但既定的某些规则，总是在他想要找到真相时扭曲他的意志，渐渐地改变常识。

　　觉得不过瘾的客人甚至多付了双倍三倍的钱，来选择排队等候。但让客人久等是极其没有礼貌的事，渐渐多上几人的店内很难短时间内结束一段性事。雨宫莲只能选择让他们随意摆弄自己的身体，无论多少人围着自己用各个部位抚慰着他们的性器，都是被允许的。

　　在这之后，雨宫莲被两位顾客一前一后地肏顶着，身后的穴口在不断的侵犯下更加迎合地扭腰。前端吸吮着的性器顶入喉管，不由分说地将雨宫莲夹在中间推来推去，他只能靠着环绕住前面那位的双手来保持平衡。身后那人比他高上一些，这导致他仅仅只能做到脚尖点地，身体根本无法反抗钳制，仿佛被钉在两边性器上一样。

　　雨宫莲在男性的气息下沉沦，被深入到从没抵达过的位置，粗暴的动作更是让他的身体自动给出回馈。就算吸奶器一直悬空工作着，胸口被吸地酸麻胀痛，无法忽视的情况下，后穴中的快意反而成倍上涨。雨宫莲沉溺于对性器的渴望之中渐渐失神，破碎后又重组起的靡乱神情浮现在脸上，双目中只有反复在眼前放大的男性身躯。眼角淌出泪水，被肏干着的嘴中留不住任何液体，银丝附着在进出着的那根性器上，雨宫莲被前后夹击中，反复被干上巅峰。

　　有一位已经享用过了的家伙走回雨宫莲身边，肏着雨宫莲嘴的那位恰好放松了精神，放开闸门将精液射在雨宫莲喉管内。前面那位在自己选用的口交完成之后就回了沙发区域，而新加入的和正在干着雨宫莲的那位稍微交谈了几句。似乎达成了什么共识，雨宫莲被后边的拉动着双手，向后靠上西装革履的胸膛，混沌的眼眸中根本分辨不清眼前的人要做什么，唇舌间还留有前一位的浓稠精液顺着嘴角流下。

　　下身的侵犯停了下来，雨宫莲点着的脚尖依旧没有落回地面，只是比起之前来说高度有些下降。难耐地想要并拢双腿将后边那位夹得起兴时，有一只手拉起前端的围裙，分开想要合拢的双腿，搭上了红肿着的边缘，被肏地松软下来、没有多少束缚的穴口直接将手指吞了进去，没做两下就扩张到了合适的大小。身前那位收回去之后抬起雨宫莲的一边大腿，眼前蒙雾的他顺从地将脚勾在那位的腿上，完全意识不到其他人的意图。

　　那位用手把着自己的性器，抵在刚刚扩张过的缝隙上，直接挺腰冲入狭窄缝隙。强烈的刺激让雨宫莲脊背一阵酥软。他脚趾蜷缩起来，试图分散身下的快感，但下身顶入的两根东西，根本没有停下来让他适应一下，就直接开始在甬道内运动起来。雨宫莲被调整过的身体直接就在后穴的高潮中，再次不受控制地吸吮起肉棒。那两根一起凿上雨宫莲已经变低的结肠口，猛烈地冲撞着，原本被刺激地微微收缩的那地方，在力量的左右下被迫打开，在一个猛烈冲刺中，两个硕大的龟头全部都挤进那里面，随后就埋在身体中肆意搅拌。原本埋在身体深处的精液随着动作渐渐被捣成白沫，顺着肉棒和内壁溅射出来。

　　雨宫莲根本抵不住身体的忠诚，在被大开身体内结肠口径的时候，胸间就直接喷射出奶液。原本明明什么都没吸出来的胸口，被快感刺激地喷出液体，吸奶机被激烈的动作猛烈地晃动着，但却一丝不苟地将液体收集起来，没有让自己脱落。

　　第一次双龙就在被开发的后一天，胸前的发泄带给他别样的舒爽，大脑完全无法将如此强烈的刺激承接下来，雨宫莲就这样被做晕了过去。但付过钱的人们根本不愿意放过他，就着之前被人射进去的精液，继续猛烈地在后穴中穿刺。

　　来栖晓因为这突如其来的动作一时间没有控制住声音，全班都能够听见他发出的某种声音。老师不出意外地点名让他回答问题，混沌着的头脑完全无法辨识出别人语言中的意思。理所当然地，他什么也回答不出，在一片窃窃私语中瘫软地趴回桌子上。暴露的扭曲快意让他红了耳尖，想要控制住自己是不可能的，链接上另一位神经的身体还在代替已经晕过去的那位被轮番双龙。

　　来栖晓的后穴随着感官上的存在而不住地紧缩，吸吮着玩具，甚至开始从毛衣底下拉起绳结，让它在身体上滑动，幻想着是有人挑逗着自己的身体。到学校后就基本处于欲求不满状态的他，虽然共感了另外一位在咖啡屋内的体感，但仅仅只有最初的一次里他享受到了高潮，之后的几次因为药物的逐渐生效而根本没有任何抚慰效果。敏感点处蔓延开的瘙痒没办法独自排解，只会让他感到更加空虚。但距离放学还遥遥无期，甚至离午休都还有很长距离，来栖晓只能够将欲望埋在双臂的遮挡中，假装生病。

　　

　　当某位先生回到咖啡店，看见的就是被按趴在地上的雨宫莲，他全身都沾染流淌着被各种人发泄过后留下的浑浊液体，围裙上全是乱糟糟的液体痕迹。他下身被按跪在地，立起的臀部还在被一个来帮工的年轻人肏干。绕过眼前沦陷在情欲中不断沙哑呻吟着的交合躯体，进入吧台的先生清点了下账目，比预期高出不少。喜笑颜开的同时，他伸手打了个响指，就直接让正在眼前表演着的两位强制高潮。在射出之后，青年人拾起同样留有浑浊的干涸印记的塞子，堵住完全被精液给填满胀大的后穴，稍微整理下裤头就径直离开了咖啡屋。

　　走出吧台，看着腿上被记号笔写满各种污秽语言的雨宫莲，摇摇头。那位将自己带回的箱子上绑着的高椅摆在吧台内，将被完全催眠控制的雨宫莲指引着起身，伴随着慢慢滑下的液体，雨宫莲坐到那张专供座椅上。那把椅子正中间有一个能够契合着猫尾的卡口，雨宫莲无师自通地就将塞子卡进去。微微张嘴的雨宫莲就算是口腔中都还留有精液没能咽下，被轮番干过的身体宛如怀胎三月一般，满当当地存满了各种人的精液。全身污秽的雨宫莲坐在将咖啡豆摆放整齐、一尘不染的柜子前，反差让他看上去格外淫乱，就算仅仅这样坐在吧台内，也能够作为一个卖点。

　　将雨宫莲丢在一楼，他将比之前大一倍的箱子摆桌边之后就到二楼去了。完工的隔板制作仅仅是勉强及格能用而已，但千叮万嘱的空洞倒是完美呈现在新的墙上壁中央，软边安装的手感刚刚好，甚至配件还在现有要求的基础上，多配了三个位置的锁扣。避免因为动作太大，而让被固定在墙内的那位能够逃跑。内部也是一样，吊环、锁扣、铁链。全部都配备上了，就算可能墙洞做得有些大，但功能完全到位，免费换来的施工还是挺有意义的。

　　完美的配置。

　　接下来，只要等那一位和老师请长假回到咖啡店之后，就能够进行下一阶段了。


End file.
